


Lunafreya Finds the Failed MT in Prison

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, RP, rp thread, stuck in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: It's just a RP thread I have going with a Lunafreya and we are making it a bit of a story and wanted to post it here. I have her permission to post it. . .





	

It was cold and dank in the cell that Morana sat in, her clothes were dirtied and bloodied torn in spots. It’s been weeks since any of the Hunters have come to feed her or check up on her. They arrested her tossing her in a stockade after she had nearly killed a elderly man who had tried to stiff her out of food she had paid for. It wouldn’t be the first time she had gone a long time without food or care, when she was being held by the Niflheim army as a MT experiment it happened often.

“How to free myself of these binds?” Morana muttered to herself sea foam green eyes surveying the room for the dozenth time, straining her hands some. 

There wasn’t anything in the area that could break her free from the binds. She was getting rather bored of being in this cell there was more for her to do like hunt down the Lazy Prince or knock off the halo on that blond. The only option was to break her hands to the point where they could squish through the handcuffs and then she would be free. The thought of the pain that would occur made her stomach turn a little but it wasn’t the worse thing that happened to her before. 

Clack…clack…clack.

Morana looked up her large green eyes surveying the person in front of her that entered the jail standing before her. A slender blonde female looking like royalty the serene look about her was tinged with fear, the soft smell of sylleblossoms rose to Moran’s sensitive nose. Curling her nose at the fresh smell she glared at the woman before her. 

“Have you decided to heal me?” Morana asked, there was a biting tone in her voice. 

 

[ ](https://moranathefailedmt.tumblr.com/)

  
[ ](https://tmblr.co/m1YuSmkh_Cq4Q0MfNx5Xw3w) [ lunaoracleofthepeople ](http://lunaoracleofthepeople.tumblr.com/post/158675935514)  


[@moranathefailedmt](https://tmblr.co/mYrkYwwheXiLG2ZIPZfNEkQ)

The young Oracle looked at the older woman blue eyes surveying the scene before her, she looked broken down and desperate but she was still speaking with poison in her voice. The Danger had approached her a month ago wanting to be healed but there was nothing that she could heal what was damaged was far beyond hope. There was parts of her organs completely missing replaced with metal parts there was something wrong with her brain, Lunafreya could sense that with her powers of a Oracle. The Danger…her name is Morana Tarda at least that is what she introduced herself as when she approached Lunafreya a sickle blade to her slender throat emerald green eyes glaring angrily at her, ordering her to heal her. 

“No I have not, I _cannot_ heal you…poor creature.” 

“Creature…” Morana repeats bitterly. 

“I’m here to let you out, Gladiolus worked off a deal with Dave to get you out. He’s tending to the last of the deal and asked me to let you out. To feed you and tend to any wounds that I **can** _heal_.” 

  
[ ](https://tmblr.co/mYrkYwwheXiLG2ZIPZfNEkQ) [ moranathefailedmt ](http://moranathefailedmt.tumblr.com/post/158676976274)  


[@lunaoracleofthepeople](https://tmblr.co/m1YuSmkh_Cq4Q0MfNx5Xw3w)

Morana watched as Lunafreya unlocked the bars with a skeleton key, sea foam green eyes staring intensely at the young blonde. There was a growl forming in her chest as the anger started to spike in her, being called a creatures…a failure just like all of them call her. This so called precious Oracle calling her things like that was not so ‘saintly’. **Liars**.  

She grew silent as she watched the woman walk slowly, nervously towards her Morana could practically smell the fear off the woman. Lunafreya was afraid of Morana because she threatened to kill all her loved ones if she didn’t heal her. Lunafreya lied to Morana telling her that she could not heal her wounds caused by the scientist and Ardyn Izunia. That she couldn’t heal what was replaced with metal, it was impossible. 

Lunafreya stood a few feet in front of Morana blueberry blue eyes studying the woman before her, Morana returned the look that of displeasure. The smell of her own blood started to fill Morana’s nose the trigger being struck, a smirk playing on her lips as she blinked a few times quickly, eyes noticeably changing color.

Emerald green…manic state.

The smell of blood was tantalizing enough to make Morana moan loudly, the pain that spiked through her pissed her off some as she pulled her right hand out of the hand cuff. Blood sprayed the room as the Failed MT Experiment crushed her hand through the small hoop, the middle finger breaking shoving shards of bone through the back of the hand. The next move she yanked the handcuff over the left hand by stepping on the hoop of the free one so now she wasn’t chained to the wall. 

Looking panting slightly, a dazed euphoric look in her emerald eyes she stared at the scared oracle. A cruel smile play on her lips as she summoned her chain and sickle, in a rush she held the sickle in the weaker left hand using the bloodied useless right hand to push the Oracle to the ground. 

“Listen mouthpiece of the Astrals…I don’t need your false pity. I may be a creature not worthy of the ethereal glow but don’t belittle me with your pity.” Morana said cruelly emeralds showing rage and hate. 

Pressing off her she dashed out the open door leaving the food, water and the Oracle on the ground in a heap. 

  
[ ](https://lunaoracleofthepeople.tumblr.com/) [ lunaoracleofthepeople ](https://lunaoracleofthepeople.tumblr.com/post/158694082114)  


[@moranathefailedmt](https://tmblr.co/mYrkYwwheXiLG2ZIPZfNEkQ)

Lunafreya let out a gasp once the pressure was released from her neck the slamming of boots hitting the hard cement flooring by her ears made her jump in shock. Reaching to her throat she used a bit of her Oracle magic to heal up the wound, it was counter productive for her to use her magic to heal her as it made her tired to use it but the bleeding needed to stop now. This wouldn’t be the first time she had to do this because of Morana…her manic state caused too much trouble how did Gladiolus deal with her? She never went manic on him, he was the only one that could bring her out of the manic state.

 

“Damn. . .” She muttered slowly getting to her feet, pulling out her cellphone, it dead. “Why do I always forget to charge it?”

 

-End of RP-


End file.
